Right and Wrong
by MiaAmerne
Summary: After saving Erinn from destruction, the evil dark knight armor is finally taking its toll on Amerne. Who can help her find her way? Sorry, bad at summaries. Just to note, this is an Aodhan x OC story and takes place just after G3


Hello! This is my first Mabinogi fanfic! And...I just have to say before hand....I'M SORRY! I'm just a big fan of Aodhan x OC after going through G3. So sue me. So, basically, this all happens while your character is doing the Dark Knight quest. Also, I'm very sorry for any OOC-ness on Aodhan's part. -.- So sorry. But enjoy!

I do not own Mabinogi or any of its characters or settings. They all belong to Devcat....(right?)

Also, if anyone would like to add me on Mabinogi, my character is Amerne on the mari server!

* * *

Right and Wrong

_"Go back to where the wizard is...become my master..."_

"Shut up..."

_"You have had a taste of my power...your feelings are obvious."_

"Just shut up."

_"You can't even deny our accusations head on...you want this power....you want revenge...."_

"Shut up!!" Amerne roughly pulled the large bag off her shoulder and threw it to the cobblestone ground. The armor inside clanged loudly as it hit the ground. The loud noise echoed against the houses on either side of Amerne in the dark alleyway but soon faded into the silence of the night.

Amerne gritted her teeth as she stared at the bag on the ground; she could have sworn that it had moved slightly. With a grunt, Amerne weakly stomped over to the bag and slung it back over her shoulder.

_"See? You can't throw me away anymore..."_

"I said shut up!!" Amerne began to stumble and leaned against the alley walls. She was both mentally and physically fatigued, and the malicious, whispering armor in her bag didn't help at all. Amerne stopped walking and pressed her back against the wall. She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the sobs that were rising in her throat. "I...you're wrong! I-I...I don't want this. I am...a knight of light...not darkness...I won't give...in..."

Suddenly, Amerne found her eyelids drooping. Her fatigue was finally getting the best of her. She fought against the urge to close her eyes, but with no success. Eventually, her consciousness gave way and she fell over onto the ground.

* * *

The next morning, Amerne awoke to the warmth of the sun on her face. However, when she opened her eyes, she was no longer out on the streets of Emain Macha, but in a small, quaint bedroom. She slowly sat up and swung her legs out from underneath the warm blankets. "Where am I?" Amerne looked down at herself. She wore what she had been wearing the day before but her weapons and satchel of items were all missing. "What happened to all my stuff?" She gasped. "The armor...oh no! Where did it go!?"

"Oh! You're awake." Amerne looked towards the door of the room to find a young woman with her green hair tied in a double ponytail and wearing a white and yellow healer's dress.

"Agnes?"

"Oh, you know my name then?" Amerne opened her mouth to say that she had come to her for healing many times before, but shut her mouth shortly after. _I forgot...Tuatha de danaans forget about us Milletians after a short period of time..._

_"Another reason to hate the 'Goddess'....for placing you in a world with such conditions."_

Amerne gasped. Agnes gave her a worried look, but shook it off. "Oh, um, your things are all in the corner over there. You're free to leave now but please be careful."

"Of course. And thank you very much for tending to me...but, do you mind telling me how I got here?"

"Sure! You know the captain of the Emain Macha guard? Aodhan? Well, he found you while he was doing a patrol of the town and brought you here."

"Aodhan..." Amerne smiled.

"Do you know him?"

"Ah...I guess you could say that." _But we haven't seen each other in months...the last time we spoke was when I returned the chain of protection..._Amerne sighed. "Well, thank you very much Agnes." Amerne gave Agnes a grateful smile and picked up her things before laying a small pouch of money on the counter. When Amerne stepped outside, she could easily tell that it was still early morning. The sun had not hit its peak and birds were happily chirping. Amerne took a deep breath of the fresh air. The air coming off of the lake seemed damp but it was definitely better than the smoky air of Bangor.

"I guess...I should head back to Tir na Nog then...or maybe...I should speak to Tarlach. Surely he must know something about this stupid armor. I wonder if might even know of a way to destroy it..."

"_Don't delude yourself..."_

Amerne jumped but quickly calmed down when she remembered the satchel hanging on her shoulder. She groaned and began walking. However, she simply wandered around Emain Macha, not sure of what to do. All the while, the armor kept whispering words of temptation to her.

By the time noon had come around, Amerne sighed. _If I'm just going to be wandering like this, I might as well do something productive. _Amerne headed towards the castle. As she approached, the tall figure of the captain of the guard became clearer. Amerne took a deep breath and approached him confidently. "Hello Aodhan! Um, thank you very much for bringing me to Agnes' yesterday..."

Aodhan turned to her and he stared at her for a few moments. "You're..." Amerne's eyes lit up. It may have been a long time, but after all that they had been through, Amerne knew that somehow, Aodhan wouldn't forget her. "...ah, that girl I found on the ground yesterday. I'm glad you're all right now." Amerne's heart sunk and her smile fell. He hadn't remembered her after all.

"Yes...well, I just wanted to say thank you. Good bye!" Amerne turned on her heel and ran away as fast as she could. Amerne ran straight towards the auditorium which was usually empty nowadays. The backstage area of the auditorium was a secret place that Amerne always went to if she wanted to stay the night at Emain Macha or simply wanted to be alone.

Amerne ran towards the back wall and knelt down, letting the tears flow. "I'm so stupid...I knew this would happen...so why...?" As she sobbed at the wall, Amerne could faintly hear the taunting laughs of the armor in her satchel. "Shut up...shut up..."

* * *

Amerne had stayed behind the auditorium for a few hours before finally stepping out into the open air. Night had fallen and not a single person was in sight. Amerne stepped off the stage and walked out onto the cobblestone path where a small fishing dock was close by. Amerne walked down to the edge of the dock and looked out onto the lake.

"He's a Tuatha de Danaan and I'm a Milletian. I knew that he would forget me eventually...so why...why does it still hurt!?"

_"I wonder...could it be...love?"_

"L-love? There's no way...I have to admit, I might have had a crush on Aodhan...but...love?" Amerne closed her eyes and lifted a hand to her heart. "...maybe. But, still. It's not like anything could have happened between us anyway. I'm a Milletian, and he's a Tuatha de Danaan. He would keep forgetting me no matter how hard I'd try, unless I stayed here with him every day. But that's something that's against my nature. As a Milletian, it's who I am to wander and look for adventure. I could never stay in one place for too long."

_"How unfair...how cruel."_

"Yeah...but...that's just life."

_"But who's the one who put you here? Who made the world like this?"_

"Morrighan..."

_"Yes...she's betrayed you more than once. She has hurt you many times."_

"Yes..."

_"So merge with us. Become our master. Together we'll take revenge. We can change things..."_

"...All right." Slowly, Amerne felt the dark presence of the armor creep into her mind, threatening to take over. She felt her legs beginning to move of their own accord, presumably taking her back to Tir na Nog to meet with the wizard. However, images of her past adventures flashed across her mind. Heeding the Goddess' first call, meeting all of the friends that had helped her when she needed it, going through the paladin training, becoming the knight of light...and then the journey to save Erinn from the Goddess Macha. The darkness was tempting...but she could tell. The light was calling her back.

"No...Stop!!!" The darkness retreated from her mind and Amerne quickly threw the satchel into the lake. Panting heavily, Amerne watched for a few moments as the satchel sank down to the bottom of the lake. "Tch."

Hesitantly, Amerne dove into the cool water and swam after the sinking satchel. She quickly retrieved it before it could sink any deeper and roughly tossed it back onto the dock. After pulling herself out of the water, Amerne sat by the edge and curled up, hugging her knees to her chest.

_"Why do you resist? Give in to your desires already..."_

"Please...please, just leave me alone." Amerne begged as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Amerne?" Amerne twisted her body around to look at who had called her name. She was quite surprised to find that it was Aodhan who had said her name. However, instead of wearing his usual set of armor, he wore a Wis' Intelligence Soldier Uniform with a grayish shirt and green skirt.

Amerne turned back to the water and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "How do you know my name? I never gave it to you."

"I'm sorry."

Amerne turned back to him. "What?"

"I forgot you. When I found you yesterday, and even today when you came to me, I knew that it was you. But for some reason I...I just couldn't remember."

"So...then why did you remember all of a sudden?" Aodhan held out his hand and opened it to reveal a ring attached to a silver chain. "That's...the chain of protection that you lent me."

"Yes." He nodded. "I found it in my quarters after you came to thank me. Once I saw it, everything came back to me."

"I see...well, I'm glad you remembered." Amerne threw him a halfhearted smile and Aodhan frowned.

"Are you all right? And...why are you wet?"

"Oh, well...I-" Before she could finish, Amerne sneezed. Now that Aodhan had pointed it out, Amerne began to feel the cold rush of the night air through her wet clothes. Aodhan, clearly worried, walked over beside her and unbuttoned his outer shirt. Slipping it off, he placed it over Amerne's shoulders and sat down beside her. Amerne blushed slightly but gratefully pulled the shirt around her.

"Thank you." Aodhan nodded and stared out at the lake. After a few moments, Amerne closed her eyes and spoke up.

"Say...Aodhan..." Aodhan turned his head at attention. "I...am I...weak?"

"What? After all that you've done for this world, how can you even contemplate being weak?"

"But I...I know. I've done so much for this world, and I don't regret doing any of it. But, now, I don't even know what to think anymore." Amerne hid her face in her knees and began sobbing lightly. "So many things happened since preventing Macha's revival. Things that I never told anyone."

"Amerne..."

Amerne's head shot up. "The goddess lied to us, Aodhan! And just because of that, and this stupid armor," She motioned to the bag beside her. "I'm thinking that maybe she's the one that's wrong! And even as we speak, I can feel myself giving in to the darkness, to temptation! This armor that I was charged with investigating is getting to me. I...I've even gone so far as to consider becoming...a dark knight. Please Aodhan, I...I don't know what's right or wrong anymore..."

Amerne began to quiver but was steadied by a strong hand on her shoulder. "Even if what you've told me is true...you're still far from being weak. But...if you're still fighting, if there's something pulling you away from the darkness...if you're so unsure of becoming a dark knight, then don't you think that's a sign? Perhaps, in your heart, your decision is already clear."

"Aodhan..."

"However, if you want someone to point you in the right direction, I'm not the person to talk to. I have no right to tell you what is right or wrong, or which path you should take. But...no matter what you decide to do, I will never think differently of you." Amerne listened intently to his words and suddenly, she began crying.

"Thank you...Aodhan." Amerne smiled at him. "I think...I know what I should do now." Amerne got up, picking up the satchel of armor as well, and offered Aodhan's shirt back to him. However, he shook his head.

"Keep it for now." Amerne smiled gratefully. She didn't feel like giving it back just yet anyway. Her clothes hadn't fully dried yet and, embarrassingly, she wanted to keep it a little longer because it faintly smelled like him. "So, where are you going now?"

"Back to the auditorium I guess. I usually keep a blanket and pillow in there for when I decide to stay the night in Emain Macha."

"Are you...sure?"

"Don't worry; I've slept in the backstage area of the auditorium plenty of times before!"

"All right...I'll at least walk you there." Amerne giggled and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Amerne came to Aodhan's usual post in front of the castle only to find that he wasn't there. "Excuse me, is Aodhan on duty today?"

The guard in his place lifted the visor of his armet and looked down at her. "The captain of the guard? If memory serves, he has an errand to run so he won't be on duty today."

"Oh...I see. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Well-"

"I'm right here." Both the guard and Amerne turned to Aodhan as he stood at the top of the stairs behind the guard post. He wore the uniform that she had seen him in the night before, with the exception of the shirt which she still had. Aodhan gave the guards a quick salute before motioning for Amerne to follow him into the courtyard. Amerne followed Aodhan quietly as they passed hedges and small ponds of lilies until eventually they stopped at a relatively empty part of the courtyard.

"Um...Aodhan...I wanted to return your shirt. Thank you for letting me borrow it yesterday." Amerne handed the neatly folded shirt to Aodhan who quickly slipped it on. "So, you're going on an errand today?"

"Yes. I have to deliver a special item to Aranwen in Dunbarton."

"Oh, I see. Well...be careful on the way there! And...thank you so much Aodhan...for helping me find my way again." Amerne smiled at Aodhan before turning around and waving goodbye.

"Amerne, wait!" Amerne stopped as she felt a strong hand grab hers, pulling her back. She turned around to see Aodhan's serious face. However, something was off; he was blushing. "Aodhan?"

"Amerne...out of the thousands of spirits out there, the Goddess chose you. While I was awaiting your arrival, I had a dream. A dream of you coming to me. And...miraculously, here I am, face to face with you." Aodhan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think this all means that instead of you being the chosen one, I think I was the one chosen to be with you."

Then, before Amerne realized what had happened, Aodhan pulled her against his chest and bent his head down to hers until their lips touched. When she finally realized that Aodhan was kissing her, Amerne blushed furiously but quickly relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes. His kiss was warm and strong, just like him, and Amerne returned it passionately. They stood like that for a while until they finally broke apart, Amerne coming down from her toes.

Aodhan wrapped his arms around Amerne and held her tightly against his chest. Amerne sighed contentedly in the embrace and opened her eyes slightly. "Aodhan...I love you." She whispered. If possible, Aodhan held her closer and whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

Oh so cheesy! I'm really sorry but I had to! Uhhh...the evil dark armor made me! (And a little help from a shameless drawing I drew....)Well whether you like or not, comments and reviews are very much appreciated. But please, no flamers!


End file.
